One Long Night
by BlucoonSenpai
Summary: After the Nightguard screws up and dies, the animatronics are left to explore each others personalities and finally find out what makes them really tick. But the question remains: Will they like what they see?
1. Chapter 1: Duck

After hours at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the animatronics moved. This, the Night guard was used to. The animatronics also tried to stuff the Night guard into a Freddy Fazbear suit. This, the Night guard was used to. What he was not used to was the fear of having to wait out a full five hours hiding behind a 10-inch tablet from a 6 foot tall purple anthropomorphic rabbit.

"C-C-C'mon th-there, buddy!" Bonnie said, his voice box glitching as it usually did at night.

"No!" The Nightguard said, pulling the camera tablet closer to his face in defiance. "Go screw yourself, you psychotic Easter Bunny reject!"

"N-Now, now there, little boy!" Chica said, watching from the right window. "If-If you don't behave-have, we'll have to- FIX YOU -tell your parents!"

"Fuck off, Duck Bi-otch!" The Nightguard retorted.

That was the last straw for Chica. She hated being called a Duck, and everyone knew it. Bonnie learned the hard way that this "sister" of his had an extremely short temper, and Bonnie unfortunately called her a duck one time too many. Even Freddy had trouble pulling them apart, and he was the strongest of the group.

Bonnie slowly and cautiously backed out of the small room as Chica stomped into it. She ripped the tablet from the Nightguard's hands and screeched in his face. The sound of high pitched mechanical audio overload deafening both the Nightguard and Chica.

The guard screamed, throwing the tablet and scrambling to cover his ears. Chica saw this opportunity, and took it. She immediately grabbed just below his wrists, and before guard knew what was happening, she squeezed with the force of a hydraulic press, crushing the feeble bones in the human's arms, internally severing the hands from his body.

The Nightguard screamed in absolute and utter agony as she violently ripped him from the chair, tearing some of the flesh attaching his now inwardly detached hands. She drug the snivelling, begging Nightguard all the way to the Backstage room, where she took great joy in slowly and methodically pressing his squishy, pale flesh into the jagged gaping maw that was the felt-y exoskeleton's metal inner lining.

The cracking of bones and the squelching of skin and innards still sounded throughout the building long after the Nightguard died. Chica insisted on continuing her fun by then cleaning out the suit and throwing the mess that remained into the furnace in the basement.

After she had finished, the three that stood on stage realized that they were bored, as if a robot could be bored. It was only 1AM, and they didn't know what to do for the rest of the five hours that were left until the store opened.

Chica (of course) went to go clean the Nightgurad off of her hands in the bathroom. The "brothers", Bonnie and Freddy, stayed on stage and talked as they normally did, talking about the days events, congratulating each other on a good performance.

"Nice work out there today, Bonnie." Freddy said, pulling a handkerchief out of an opening in his exoskeleton. He proceeded to polish off his microphone vigorously.

"Thanks, Freddy-Bear!" Bonnie said, a proud smile lighting up his face. "Y'know, you did pretty good too. The kids really liked that Birthday Song you put on."

"Of course," Freddy said, the corners of his mouth slightly upturned in a cheeky way, "anything for a Birthday Boy."

There was a slight pause, and Bonnie pulled out his guitar, plucking a few of the strings. The sound resonated throughout the room, bouncing around in the vents as well.

As Bonnie continued to pluck the strings in a random fasion, th two began delving into fantasies and things they wanted to happen. They talked about the latter for not five minutes when Bonnie said:

"I kinda wish they would make Foxy an official attraction again. . ."

"What," Freddy said, instantly freezing his polishing motion, "did you just say?"

"I said I wanted Foxy operational again, that's it." Bonnie defended, throwing his hands up.

Now, you see, Freddy hated Foxy with a passion that burned hotter than Hell itself and brighter than a thousand suns. His screw-up in '87 nearly cost him the restaurant, and he wasn't about to forgive and forget. He constantly reminded himself of the horrible incident with a small newspaper clipping that he kept in his hat.

The article was dated, November, 1987

**THE BITE!**

_A tragedy at a local Pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's, has left a girl in the hospital and traumatized parents and children. The popular pirate animatronic, Foxy the Pirate Fox, seemingly malfunctioned and bit a small girl, who's name will not be exposed, in the front of the head. She has so far survived the horrible injury, though, not without losing much of her head and the frontal lobe of her brain. . ._

The rest of the article was smeared with mechanical oil and pizza grease. Freddy always used it to remind himself of that freak and his malicious screw up. He read it when he had the free time, and it always left him angrier at that freak than before.

Now, Freddy hated Foxy even more, because Bonnie had grown attached to him. Freddy, despite his better judgement, took. . .

. . . _drastic measures_ to wipe his mind of the incident. Yet still, Bonnie defended Foxy at even the mention of his mistake. It wasn't exactly something that left Freddy jumping for joy. **Quite** the opposite, actually.

What the violet bunny was oblivious to, were the 'feelings' that Freddy had towards him. Foxy had stolen Bonnie from him, and this put salt in the wound. His spite only grew, because not only was Bonnie growing closer to Foxy, but was growing farther from Freddy.

So, Freddy hated Foxy, and was constantly trying to win Bonnie back from him.

The funny thing was, however, neither Bonnie nor Foxy actually presented any feelings towards each other, at least, not openly. Hell, Bonnie didn't even mention him in normal conversation. He only took his side at the mention of him being worse than the other three.

"Didn't sound like just that. . ." Freddy muttered, pulling a cigarette from inside his hat.

Bonnie rolled his eyes and walked away from the stage as Freddy lit the cigarette with sparks from snapping his fingers. Freddy took a long drag from the smouldering roll of tobacco and paper and let the smoke leak out of the holes in the exoskeleton around his ears. A vise that he had seen some adults also be snared by, as he saw them walking out of the establishment with a carton in hand. Freddy himself would only do it onstage and, in rare cases, to calm himself down in the women's bathroom. The only other person who went in there was Chica, but she stayed out until Freddy had exited.

"Definitely didn't sound like just that. . ." Freddy whispered.

* * *

So! How long has it been? To long, correct answer! I'm revamping these old chapters, maybe adding some new ones.

And I'm finally putting a goddamn Author's Note in this chapter! Frick yeah!

Au revior!


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscence

Bonnie walked through the Dining Hall, fixing the party hats on the tables, as he did every time he walked by them. As he bent over one to make sure it was just right, Chica walked up behind him. She watched him curiously, wondering what he was doing. Also, she happened to be staring at his **glorious** ass.

"What'cha doin', Bunny Buns?" She said, wiping the last bit of Nightguard off her hands with a washcloth.

Bonnie, who was unaware of how long she had been there, jumped about a foot in the air. Literally.

As he landed back on the black and white checkerboard tile floor, he tripped backwards and into Chica. Which caused them both to fall over each other.

"Guess you can jump, Bonnie. . ." Chica muttered, writhing underneath his weight.

Chica rubbed her head and groaned as she rolled Bonnie off of her, a groan coming from him as well. They both tried to sit up, knocking each other's heads together, resulting in more groans of pain.

Freddy watched from the Show Stage and laughed. The deep noise resonated through the building, echoing for a good minute afterwards. After the noise had died out, he took another puff from the cigarette and let the smoke out his ears once again.

"Are you finished laughing yet?" Bonnie said sarcastically from his seat on the floor.

"Don't blame me," Freddy chuckled, "I didn't build the echo!"

Bonnie rubbed his temples and leaned against a table to help him stand. He then bent over and reached his hand out to help Chica. She took the hand and stood. She thanked him by patting him on the shoulder.

"You still haven't answered my question, Bonnie." Chica said, raising an eyebrow and putting a hand on her hip.

"If you must know," Bonnie said, rolling his eyes, "I'm fixing the party hats. They aren't even."

"Why does it matter?" Chica asked.

"I. . ." Bonnie cocked his head in confusion.

"What?" Chica asked, an anxious tone in her voice.

". . .don't know. . ." Bonnie finished, as he picked up one of the party hats and studied it.

Chica was seriously worried about Bonnie. Questions that he answered almost instantly before were that same ones now that he couldn't answer. She even snuck in a note to the managers office that could need some long term data repairs. It went through, and Bonnie was given some repairs, but it didn't work. Bonnie still struggled to remember things from when they started this job, like the little ticks he had. Fixing the party hats, for example.

Freddy always seemed on edge when Chica was asking Bonnie things like that. Chica remembered Freddy being happy, always laughing and joking around. But after Foxy. . .

. . .freaked out, he almost never laughed now. Smiles from him were rare occurances, ones that only Bonnie could bring on. Chica had her suspicions about what was going on, bit Freddy always interrupted her attempts to get to the truth. He was very scary when he wanted to be.

His eyes and mouth glowed, and he always found a way to stand in front of a light, making him seem huge. Honestly, Chica wanted to say that she wasn't absolutely terrified of him when he was like this.

But she couldn't, and she's never gotten to the truth, either.

* * *

Sorry if anyone wanted to see an Author's Note in the last chapter, I couldn't figure out how to do one, so this is probably the best you're gonna get out of this.

Oh, and anyone asking, I see Chica as having an hourglass figure. Very much like Marilyn Monroe. That sexy, sexy lady. . .

Freddy is somewhat buff, but just enough to be considered on the upper scale of muscular. He is a smoker, so. . . Yeah. . .

Bonnie has a feminine figure, but is not uber girly. He's petite, but he wouldn't be mistaken for a girl. Y'know?

Foxy is like Freddy, in that he has muscles, but he is slightly smaller than Freddy, being portrayed as younger than him.

That's all for now.

Arrivederchi, amici mio!


	3. Chapter 3: Curtains

Bonnie looked away from the party hat as his eyes caught some movement from the purple, star-patterned curtain that sectioned off the mysterious Pirate's Cove. The curtain fluttered a bit, as if someone, or something, had quickly stepped away from it. But Bonnie already knew that someone.

Bonnie walked away from the table and towards the curtains. He paused, stopping himself from opening the curtain. He pondered for a second whether he should or not. Foxy had told him previously that he enjoyed his privacy, and that he didn't mind being alone. Bonnie wanted to see what Foxy was hiding in his private Cove. They always met only just behind the curtains, with Foxy blocking Bonnie's view of the rest of the room. Bonnie knew he should respect his friend's privacy, but it always intrigued him why Foxy wanted to hide the Cove from him so badly.

Bonnie shook his head, ridding his head of those was going to open those curtains and see if Foxy was doing okay. He quickly parted the starry curtains a bit and was met with the glowing, feral yellow eyes of Captain Foxy the Pirate.

Bonnie stepped back a bit in shock as Foxy himself stepped back, but in worry. He was always scared that he would open the curtains and it would be Freddy standing there again. Foxy remembered the last time that that had happened, and rubbed his dented, exposed endoskeleton arm in remembrance.

Foxy, unlike Bonnie, remembers every gruesome detail of that horrible day in '87. He knew what he did, but he didn't know why. The sudden, primal urge to kill hit him like a freight train, and he couldn't stop it. He hated himself for it, and Freddy only added to his self-loathing. He lived with the guilt every day and night, hating himself for what he did to that poor girl. Always alone in the dark, with only himself to talk to. Always behind those damned curtains.

He still tasted the metallic, warm blood that oozed out of the girls head and his mouth. He still heard the sickening crack, and the thud that sounded when her limp body hit the floor like a sack of bricks. The shrieks of terror from the other children still rattled in his head like an unholy choir.

He still saw the limp girl, staring at him. He still saw those shocked eyes, and the tears that poured from them. Her face frozen in an expression that was a mixture of betrayal and fear. The screaming that echoed from her mother's mouth.

He just kept reliving that memory, over and over and over. . .

Bonnie stood in front of Foxy and looked at him, worried. The fox seemed to be twitching occasionally, and was muttering what seemed to be apologies.

"F-Foxy?" Bonnie asked him quietly, stepping forward.

Bonnie waved his hand in Foxy's face, calling out his name a few more times. He did this for several minutes.

Out of frustration, Bonnie finally snapped in Foxy's face, and the Pirate seemed to wake from his trance.

"A-Aye, lad?" Foxy said, stepping into the gap between the curtains and blocking view of what lay inside. "What is it ye need?"

"Uhm, nothing really." Bonnie answered, curiously. "I just wanted to see if you were okay, I didn't notice you looking out of your curtains at the kids today."

On the stage, Freddy listened to the exchange, watching intently. It took him every ounce of willpower to not growl, but keeping his cool in front of Bonnie was a good incentive.

_That Fox is getting to DAMN close to my Bunny. . ._ Freddy thought angrily. _I'll have to fix that. . ._

"I-Is that all, lad?" Foxy asked, nervously glancing over at Freddy, who glared back. "I w-would like tah go into sleep mode now. . ."

"Oh, alright then." Bonnie said, smiling at him.

"I don't mean to be rude, really!" Foxy said, worry in his voice as he saw Freddy shift his position.

"No no, you're fine." Bonnie said, smiling again. Foxy started to step back into the Pirate's Cove to close the curtain.

"Foxy." Bonnie said, halting the fox's actions.

"A-Aye, lad?" Foxy replied nervously.

"I'm a little worried about you. You almost never look out of these curtains anymore." Bonnie said, gazing sadly at the floor. "Are you really okay?"

"O-O'course, w-why wouldn't I be?" Foxy answered quickly. At the same time he stole a glance at Freddy glaring at him. Foxy smiled back at Bonnie nervously, then quickly darted into his Cove, shutting the curtains.

Bonnie stared at them, more than a little worried for Foxy. He had been acting odd for about a week, and didn't even go past the boundaries of his curtain anymore. Bonnie wanted to help him, but he wasn't sure exactly how.

_Maybe Chica can help._ He thought, walking across the dining hall and towards the Kitchen.

What he didn't notice, was that Freddy slipped through the curtains behind him, securing them tightly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

OMG shit is about to go down.

But you guys already knew that if you read the original text. Or the next chapter, but why aren't you reading these chapters in order? It's **linear**, not a choose your own adventure!

Either way, I'm very happy to still be doing this. It warms my heart to see this old book come back to life.


	4. Chapter 4: Regrets

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE OFFENSIVE TO SOME PEOPLE. I APOLOGIZE IF IT DOES, AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO NOT READ THIS, READ THE NEXT CHAPTER IF IT HAS BEEN POSTED. THANK YOU, AND AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE**

As Freddy finished fastening the curtains shut, he turned around to find Foxy.

Foxy just lay there. He sniffled occasionally, and twitched every once in a while. He stayed quiet, however, because he knew that if he was any louder than he was now, Freddy would just hit him harder. He knew this because it happened before. Freddy said that he was lucky the others were in the Kitchen when he cried out. Now, Foxy simply stayed quiet enough that only he could hear what he was saying.

Freddy could've laughed at the pathetic ball of emotion that was the once proud Pirate Captain, but it would've been to loud. He knew the curtains would muffle much of the sound, there was a limit to how much the purple drapes could hold back, and he didn't want the others to know exactly what happens in Pirate's Cove at night. There had been some close calls, but the others never found out anything to incriminating.

He walked over to the Fox, loudly cracking the joints in his endoskeleton's fingers and neck before pulling a stool up in front of the Pirate. Freddy proceded to sit on it, simply looking at the quivering puddle of Foxy before him. It was pathetic to watch.

The great Foxy the Pirate, brought to a quivering puddle at my feet. Freddy thought, smirking as he did so. To easy.

Foxy still just lay there, the stress starting to get to him. He began to twitch more violently when he did, and each sniffle was accompanied by a shaking breath. Foxy knew it would get him in more trouble, and tried to stop, but he couldn't.

_Why is he just staring at me?_ Foxy thought nervously. _Please, just do anything!_

But Freddy couldn't hear inside Foxy's head, and would not have complied anyway. But eventually, Freddy lifted his foot and set it down on the side of Foxy's left knee as his smirk was replaced with a snarl.

"If you don't stop fucking crying, I'll break your goddamn knee." Freddy said through his teeth, almost spitting the sentence out.

Foxy quickly stopped. He knew that Freddy could, and most definitely would, break him if he wanted to. He waited for any instructions from Freddy, knowing that if he moved even the smallest bit out of line, he'll be broken beyond repair. It almost happened before, and the only thing that saved Foxy from having his arm torn off was that Freddy had gotten tired trying to stomp it off.

"Get up, you waste." Freddy spat out at the Fox, removing his foot from Foxy's knee joint.

Foxy quickly scrambled to a standing position. As he did so, Freddy joined him. Foxy was just a bit shorter than Freddy, but it was always so hard to look up at him. The shame of being what he actually was: a crying, sniveling mess of outdated mechanics.

Still, Foxy forced himself to look up at the older bear in fear and submission. Foxy knew what to expect, but it was so hard to cope with it when it actually came around to be. Like getting a needle at the doctor's office.

_Wait, what?_ Foxy thought. _How do I know that? _

Foxy suddenly felt the back of Freddy's hand connect with his cheek, and he fell to the floor. He didn't pay attention, and the slap hurt more than usual.

Foxy caressed the side of his face that had been hit as he saw Freddy move to stand over him. He looked up at his oldest "brother" in fear, his eyes pleading for mercy. Freddy just rolled his eyes, as if this beating were a burden.

He kicked Foxy in the side of the hip, right where the leg joint connected to the torso. It knocked Foxy onto his back from his sideways position, and Foxy gasped from the forceful attack. Freddy shoved his foot under the fox's writhing form and flipped him onto his back. Foxy flattened himself against the floor, quietly whimpering, the sounds barely making it past his throat.

Freddy suddenly grabbed Foxy by the scuff of his neck and dragged him over to a spot on the floor right in front of the stage. Foxy weakly struggled against the strong hand, lightly tugging on Freddy's wrist. On these few tiles of the floor, was a dark brown stain. Freddy shoved Foxy's face in it.

It still smelled like copper, and brought back a flood of memories for the Pirate.

_The little girl walked up to Foxy's stage, amusement and wonder sparkling in her eyes. She looked up at the tall, vulpine scallywag and laughed as he told one of his many stories of his old days being a Pirate Captain._

Foxy shoved the thought from his mind.

"Do you want Bonnie to find out about your little slip up?" Freddy said, motioning towards the stain. "What if I told him what happened, huh?"

"I-I. . ." Foxy whimpered, feeling the tears begin to form in his eyes.

"What would he think then, huh?" Freddy taunted further. "Just imagine it."

"I. . ." Foxy whispered, his lip quivering. "I'm sor. . ."

"Oh, what's that?" Freddy said, sounding shocked. "You're **sorry**? Listen, it's to late for that now."

"B-But. . ." Foxy whimpered out, beginning to cry.

"Stay away from my Bonnie," Freddy whispered, leaning in close to Foxy's ear, "or he'll know what kind of monster you really are. . ."

At that he dropped Foxy and left the Cove, leaving his little "brother" to wallow in his own sorrows and tears.

Freddy fastened the curtains shut behind him, making sure that they were closed completely. He went back to the stage, pretending that nothing had happened.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry if this offends anyone, I put the warning at the beginning so I hope that helps. I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable or insulted, so I apologize again.


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance and Rejection

After Freddy wiped the oil off his hands with a spare napkin, he went to go pay a visit to his Bunny-Boy in the Kitchen with Chica. He always liked watching Bonnie cook, and sometimes helped out.

Chica, however, did not agree with this. She had personally told Freddy that if he didn't make up with Foxy, than he would be banned from the Kitchen. This would give an insane advantage to Chica, as she planned to keep Bonnie in there until 5: 50 if Freddy didn't agree.

Yet, Freddy misused his power as the eldest and manipulated Chica instead. The agreement now, was that if anything happened to Foxy, Chica would turn a blind eye. If Freddy tried anything with Bonnie, Chica wouldn't intervene. Even Chica didn't know how he did it, but knows something awful would happen to Foxy if she broke the agreement.

"How's it going, ladies?" Freddy asked, smiling at Bonnie.

"Shut your mouth, Fazbear!" Bonnie laughed, bending over to stick a pizza in the oven.

Freddy simply stared, and Chica turned away angrily. She started to wash some dishes and clean the countertops.

"So, Bonnie," Freddy began, "what's your favourite pizza?"

Bonnie stood back up, a confused look on his face. He pondered Freddy's question, and what his answer would be. He wondered what Freddy was getting at.

"I don't know," Bonnie said, "why?"

"I just thought you would want to eat this favourite pizza. With me, of cour. . ."

Chica secretly interrupted by dropping a handful of spoons she was washing onto the floor. The loud crashing caused both the boys to turn to her. Freddy stared daggers, while Bonnie ran to help, picking up all the spoons with Chica.

"Sorry, sorry!" Chica said, fake apology in her voice. "I bumped into the counter and dropped all the spoons!"

"It's okay, Chica," Bonnie replied, "they're all off the floor now, so let's wash 'em again, shall we?"

Bonnie handed her the spoons and turned towards the sink, Chica following suit.

* * *

As Freddy walked out, he growled and began to pace the Dining Hall. He ran everything he knew about Bonnie through his head, trying to think of a way that would make Bonnie like him more.

_If only he talked to me more,_ Freddy thought to himself, then _I would actually know what he liked._

Freddy still paced through the pizzeria, until eventually looking out the big front window, showing the fresh blanket of snow on the ground. He smiled, since winter was his favourite season. It had been forever. Even when he was alive.

Snow days, Christmas, Snowmen, everything. He loved it all. He loved the scent of Pine Trees, and chestnuts roasting on the fire. The sound of snow crunching on the ground, and the thud snowball's made when they hit you.

As he remembered, his sorrow grew. He remembered that day he came to this place, and never left. . .

"What'cha doin', Freddy-Bear?" Bonnie said, walking up behind him.

"Oh," Freddy said, turning his head to look at him, "just looking at the snow."

"It's really pretty, don't ya think?" Bonnie asked, walking up next to him. "The blankness of it all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Bonnie started, rubbing his chin in thought, "it's like a clean slate. All the dirt is gone, the dead grass and the bugs and mice and such are in hiding, and everything is still. It's as if you could take a paintbrush and redraw the world as you wanted it. But, then it melts and you have to live in the world that it was before."

Bonnie sighed, finishing his thought. Freddy had turned his head to look at the one that he desired. He smiled, amused.

"I've never heard you get so. . ." Freddy said, grasping for a word.

"So what?"

". . . Philosophical." Freddy finished.

Bonnie laughed and gently punched Freddy in the arm, the resounding clank making them both laugh harder. Freddy put his arm around Bonnie's shoulder and hugged him closer. Bonnie put his arms around Freddy and hugged him.

Bonnie then took the arm off of his shoulders and took Freddy's hand.

"So, what about that pizza?" Bonnie asked, purely out of curiosity.

Freddy however, thought that it meant he was definitely into him, and he smiled wide.

"Oh, I was asking if you wanted to have it with me tonight." Freddy said, looking down at his Bunny-Boy.

"Oh, of course!" Bonnie said, smiling at his older 'brother', oblivious to the feelings of acceptance and love practically radiating from Freddy. "You didn't even have to ask!"

Freddy took him by the hand and back to the kitchen. They both talked and laughed, just like when they were alive.

However, a pair of yellow eyes watched them with hurt and despair. Foxy had peeked out from in between the curtains of the Cove and watched the entire affair as it happened.

The Pirate stepped away from the gap in the curtains. He almost cried.

_I thought. . ._ He said in his head. _I thought he loved ME!_

However, this despair quickly turned to anger. His eye under the eye patch glowed with a blood red haze, shining through the patch, making it look as if it were alive and very, VERY, angry.

"I'll _KILL_ that Grizzly bastard. . ." He said, grabbing a prop piece of timber from his ship, his rage making him see red.

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow. Holy crap, this is the longest chapter so far, with almost 1000 words!

Also, yes. The next chapter will get a bit. . . Violent. Actually, a lot violent. Be warned.


	6. Chapter 6: No Fighting

Freddy and Bonnie sat facing each other on the Show Stage, eating a pizza loaded with pepperoni and extra cheese.

Dammit! Foxy thought. I'll have to sneak up on the brown furred Arse. . .

Foxy decided that instead of going through th curtain, there was a small vent that led to the Backstage area. He tied the piece of wood in the blood red sash around his waist and used the end of one of his fingers to unscrew the vent cover. He stripped the screws in the process, but eventually the vent cover slipped off. He set it off to the side and climbed in.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked, hearing a dull metallic thud from the vent.

"Probably just the heater starting up, just enjoy the pizza!" Freddy said, smiling.

* * *

Foxy quietly pushed the vent cover off of the other end in the Backstage area. Foxy had always wondered why this end was unscrewed, but now it didn't matter. He crawled out of the vent and stood, starting towards the door leading to the stage. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He wished he could throw up.

Freddy had wrapped his arm around Bonnie's waist and was flirting with him. Bonnie was staring at him with amused curiosity, his usual smile plastered all over his face. Freddy was getting a bit close to Bonnie, with the violet leporid oblivious and happy that he was able to actually hang out with his older 'brother'.

Foxy whistled, causing the two to turn around.

Foxy swung the piece of timber upwards, underneath Freddy's chin, causing him to practically fly from the edge of the stage. He landed on the tile floor with a loud clang. Bonnie cried out in surprise and ran to go get Chica, hoping she could help him stop the two older males.

As Freddy got back up, Foxy jumped from the stage, swinging the timber down, aiming directly at Freddy's head. Freddy, however, reached a hand out and grabbed the timber before it smacked him in the head. He kicked the dangling Foxy in the gut, causing him to let go of the wooden shaft and fall back a bit. Freddy then crushed the prop wood in his hand, snapping it in half.

Foxy got up, growling. The sound reverberated throughout the room, causing the now observing Chica to push Bonnie back into the Kitchen. She knew that sound, and what always happened afterwards ended in disaster.

Freddy then stood up straight, brushing himself off. He seemed to be totally fine and calm, despite the large dents in his back and bottom jaw. Then he opened his eyes. The pupils had gone a pure glowing white, leaving what looked like traces of smoke in the dimly lit room. The rest of his eyes, however, were the exact opposite. They were the darkest of blacks, dark enough to be clearly visible in the low light.

This sent Chica straight back into the Kitchen with Bonnie, where she told him not to watch. She remembered what happened the last time his eyes turned like that, and they had all suffered miserably. She knew not to watch herself, because she knew this wasn't her fight.

"What are you doing?!" Bonnie asked her angrily, flailing his hands towards the confrontation in the other room. "They'll _KILL_ each other!"

"This fight isn't for us, Bonnie." She replied, sorrow detectable in her voice. "They need to do this, and we'll only get hurt if we meddle in their affairs."

* * *

Foxy and Freddy paced in the Dining Hall, circling each other, growling in low, menacing tones.

Freddy suddenly grabbed a chair and threw it at the Fox. Foxy dodged it, rolling his upper half so that the chair simply flew over his head. He then caught Freddy as he lunged on top of him. Foxy blocked his face with his forearms as Freddy pounded on them with destructive force. Some of the metal exoskeleton on his arms became so dented that it punctured.

Foxy put his legs underneath the older Bear and extended them, launching the bear into a table and shattering it. The force of the broken and bent metal legs hitting the thin metal of his exoskeleton punctured it on his arms and legs. Foxy rolled backwards, standing as he finished.

Freddy grabbed a broken table leg as a club and swung it at Foxy with fervent speed. Foxy leaned to the left and right and walked back, dodging the makeshift club and keeping his distance from Freddy at the same time.

Foxy slid under Freddy's legs, raising his hook to slice a Freddy's stomach area. The sharpened metal punctured the thin metal, and the force of Foxy sliding caused it to drag and leave a long gash in the metal. Freddy screeched in anger and grabbed the hook, pulling Foxy out from under him and throwing him halfway across the room.

* * *

"I have to stop them!" Bonnie said, running out of the Kitchen.

Chica ran after him, worry plastered all over her face.

Bonnie ran in front of Freddy as the bear stepped towards the recovering Pirate.

"Freddy!" Bonnie shouted, holding his arms out in an attempt to stop him. "Stop it, you'll kill him!"

Freddy looked at him and cocked his head. A smile appeared on his face that made the leporid's oil run cold.

"_Maybe I want too, rabbit. . ._" Freddy said, his voice a mix of high and low pitched different voices overlapping each other.

Freddy grabbed Bonnie's arms and threw him into a table, the bunny's face hitting the corner. Bonnie dropped to the floor like a bag of bricks and lay there, silent and still. Chica ran over to him and flipped him over.

He had hit the corner of the table full on in the right side of his face. His right eye seemed to have imploded, oil running out of the socket and down his face. A large dent was hugely evident in his face, spanning from below his right eye to his jaw.

Foxy saw this and growled at his elder brother, running at him, his hook raised in the air, readying to deliver a devastating blow straight to Freddy's nose. Freddy ran at the Fox in anger, raising his club to bring it down on Foxy's head.

As Foxy and Freddy met in the center of the room, a fifth animatronic appeared in wisps of shadowy dust, grabbing their weapon hands and stopping them from killing each other.

Golden Freddy elbowed Foxy in the throat and flipped Freddy over himself, causing them both to land on the floor with a thud that rocked the building.

"**NO FIGHTING.**" He said, wiping his hands off on his chest.

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow. Look at all those words. I'm proud of myself.

Still not good as Koili-Senpai! Have to be better for Senpai!

But no, in all seriousness, I have been waiting for Goldie to pop up, and I can finally reveal him! Yay!

Arrivederchi, Amico Mio!


	7. Chapter 7: Spooky Scary Skeletons

"Who-Who are you!?" Chica asked, fearful and teary-eyed. She was still holding Bonnie's limp form to herself, silently praying that he was still alive.

"What happened there?" Golden asked, pointing to Bonnie.

Chica looked down and shifted Bonnie so that the bear could see the damage that had been done. The eye socket still leaking, and a few of his upper teeth near the large dent had broken or fallen out all together. Chica began to sob loudly and hold Bonnie to her chest again. Golden walked over and kneeled. He held out his arms towards the chicken.

Chica reluctantly handed Bonnie's limp form to him, her hands shaking as she let go. As he walked off, carrying Bonnie in his arms, she saw her Bunny friend's arm slip from his grasp and hang limply over the yellow bear's arms. She curled up into a ball on the ground and sobbed, her cries echoing through the building.

* * *

Golden closed the door to the Backstage area by kicking the door behind him. He walked over and played Bonnie on the large table. He saw a spare endoskeleton on the other end of the table.

"Excuse me." Golden said, picking up and moving the endoskeleton onto the floor next to the table.

The endoskeleton moved his head slightly, startling the yellow bear a bit. He walked closer to it and examined it, just as it lifted it's head in surprise.

Golden cried out and fell back, making the endoskeleton back into the wall opposite the bear. They both stared at each other with horrified intrigue. The endoskeleton leaned forward and stretched out an arm, shaking slightly. As Golden raised his own hand to touch it, the endoskeleton shrunk back almost instantly.

Golden Freddy simply stood up and walked back over to Bonnie, who was still unconscious on the table. He picked up a wrench and two screwdrivers, one being Phillips, the other a flathead. He began using the flathead to pry the damaged face off of his purple patient. He then inspected the damage done to the faceplate and the right eye socket.

"Ooh, Damn, Freddy. . ." He said, cringing slightly at the sight.

The right eye had indeed imploded, leaving small bits of plastic, glass, and deformed metal in the sticky oil that trickled from the severed tubes throughout Bonnie's face. The faceplate and teeth themselves was an easy fix, he was surrounded by spare Bonnie heads. The eye, however, was a different story altogether.

He felt a spindly hand touch his shoulder, pushing him slightly out of the way. He moved to allow none other than the endoskeleton to examine Bonnie. The metal skeleton and eyeballs looked at Bonnie's damaged eye with frustration and confusion. The thing seemed to scratch it's "chin" in thought.

Suddenly, it pointed a finger up, as if it had had an epiphany. It took the Phillips head screw driver and went into the back of the room, where there was a mirror. It began to unscrew the eyeball and pull out the tubes leading to it. After it had finished, it handed the eye and tubes to Golden.

Golden simply stared at the thing with a mix of extreme gratitude and sympathy.

I just met this thing, Golden thought, and it's willing to help me save my brother's band member. Why?

The endoskeleton simply looked him in the face and stared. Golden turned the look knowingly, and proceeded to remove a Bonnie head from one of the many shelves around them. They both took a flathead and continued to carefully pry the rest of the exoskeleton of Bonnie's head from the machinery beneath.

Golden got to work placing the eye in the now empty and clean socket. He quickly attached the tubes of the replacement to the existing ones, and calibrated and made sure it worked.

Then, Golden carefully pried the spare head apart as well. He set each plate in its proper place and pointed to a small welding kit hidden in the corner of the room. The endoskeleton quickly walked over and grabbed it, bringing it back already flaming. Golden quickly went to work welding the violet metal together.

"Thank you." Golden said to the endoskeleton when he had finished.

The endoskeleton nodded in reply and went about cleaning the mess on the table and floor below. While they had been fixing Bonnie's eye and face, oil had dripped onto them. It grabbed a rag and wiped the oil from the now dirty surfaces.

Golden picked up Bonnie and carried him back to the still sobbing Chica. She looked up at the sound of footsteps and almost cried out in pure joy.

* * *

She saw that Bonnie had been fully repaired. His eye was no longer "bleeding", and his teeth had been replaced. She quickly took him from Golden's arms and hugged him to his chest again.

Golden walked away towards the writhing forms of Foxy and Freddy. He looked down at them.

"You disgust me. . ." He said, and spit a small portion of steaming tar onto the floor in between them.

From the Backstage area, the endoskeleton just watched through a crack in the door. He silently observed, amazed at the Golden Bear's passion.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yay, back to short chapters. . .


	8. Chapter 8: A Rude Awakening

Goldie sat in a chair, facing away from the rest of the group. Chica, the only one other than Goldie who was conscious, sat next to Bonnie. She continuously tried to awaken him with no avail. Still she called out his name, and shook him several times. Eventually, Goldie felt sorry for the young Chicken.

"Chica." Goldie sighed, putting his head in his hands. "We can't wake him up manually. We have to let him wake up."

"B-But. . ." Chica started, staring at the dull Golden Bear in shock.

"No buts. We have to wait for his system to reboot."

As Goldie said that, Bonnie's left hand moved, and gently touched Chica on the forearm.

Chica jumped at the unexpected touch, before staring at Bonnie's otherwise unmoving body in disbelief. She shook him once again, causing the violet leporid to groan quietly in pain.

"Ch-Chica. . ." He started, "That kinda hurts. . ."

"Speak of the Devil. . ." Goldie said, smiling slightly.

"Why am I so stiff? . ." Bonnie said, stretching his arms and legs. He groaned loudly as his endoskeleton joints popped in his limbs. He rubbed his head, turning it from side to side. The joints in his neck popped even louder and he groaned in satisfaction, smiling slightly. Then he opened his eyes.

Chica cried out in surprise and put her hands over her beak. Goldie turned at the sound and stared in dumbfounded shock.

"Why are you guys staring at me like I have seven heads?" Bonnie asked, furrowing his brow at them.

* * *

Bonnie stood in front of the bathroom mirror, leaning on the sink. He only stared at himself in the mirror. Or, more descriptively, his right eye. Instead of its cheery, slightly odd shade of redish-maroon, it was the colour of cold, steely grey. Bonnie delicately touched the area around the new eye, his hand shaking.

"B-Bonnie, are you okay?" Chica said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Bonnie put his head down and shrugged the hand off. He put both of his hands on either side of the sink.

"_It's not perfect. . ._" He whispered.

"What?" Chica responded, backing up a step.

_**"IT'S NOT PERFECT!" **_Bonnie shouted, raising and slamming his fists onto either side of the sink. His metal hands broke away hide chunks of porcelain from the sink. As they hit the ground, the chunks shattered, breaking into even smaller pieces. Chica jumped back, terrified of the one that she had just been comforting.

Bonnie dropped to his knees and hugged himself. He slowly rocked back and forth, whimpering sounds emitting from his voice box as a translucent, dark grey liquid ran from his eyes and down his face. Bonnie took a large breath.

"I'm _ugly._" Bonnie said, falling to his side and curling into as tight of a ball as he could get.

* * *

Chica came back to the Dining Hall, holding Bonnie. He was still crying and whimpering, and still held his chest. Chica needed to bring him to the Golden Bear that fixed him. What she sawas there, however, was more surprising than anything she was expecting.

Foxy and Freddy sat in two chairs at the far ends of a table, facing each other. They were both very much conscious, and very angry at each other.

Bonnie lightly shoved Chica off of him and sat in a chair at that same table, folding his arms and putting his head down. He continued to whimper and cry, though the sound was muffled. Chica sat next to Bonnie, lightly rubbing his back. Goldie walked into the room and sat across from Bonnie and Chica.

Goldie looked at the other four at the table. He shook his head and spun a silver coin that he had found on the floor on the table.

_Heads I tell Bonnie, Tails I do it manually. . . _Goldie thought as the coin began to slow it's turning.

As it did, the coin spun off of the table and rolled on its thin side on the black and white flooring. Eventually, it disappeared behind a Pop machine that had been tucked into the corner.

"Both, then."Goldie sighed, turning back to the table. "Bonnie, I need to tell you something."

"What is it now? . ." Bonnie whispered.

Goldie sighed. He had thought out all that he was going to say in his head. He hadn't anticipated being this nervous telling Bonnie the truth. He sighed.

_Now or Never. . ._

"Bonnie, do you know why you can't remember things that well?" Golden said.

"Golden, don't you dare!"Freddy said, glaring daggers at Goldie.

"Shut yer trap, ye fecker!" Foxy said, his Irish accent appearing with his anger.

"**ENOUGH.**" Goldie stated loudly, silencing the two before they could argue further. He was finally fed up with the two, and this was the only reason hhe appeared in the first place.

"Bonnie." Goldie said, reaching out across the table and grasping Bonnie's hand. Bonnie looked up, the tear tracks still highly visible on his face. Bonnie avoided looking at Goldie, staring at the table.

"No. . ." Bonnie said, trailing off.

Goldie sighed once more before finishing.

"Freddy replaced your memory chip with one he had tampered with."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So sorry for such a late update guys! I was so busy doing other stuff in the real world, I couldn't find the time to write out a new chapter! Next Sunday will be the next update, if I don't post a new chapter, yell at me!

Arrivederchi, Amichi mio!


	9. Chapter 9: Bonnie's Dark Descent

**WARNING****: GORE AND FAMILIAL VIOLENCE AHEAD. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO SUCH TOPICS, PLEASE SKIP ANY SECTIONS MARKED WITH *. THANK YOU.**

* * *

"What? . ." Bonnie said, pulling his hand away and sitting up in the chair. Bonnie's jaw hung open a bit in shock, and began to talk a bit to himself.

"I was trying to help him!" Freddy shouted, pointing at Bonnie.

"And what happened?" Goldie asked rhetorically. "He couldn't remember a thing! Not even why you make everyone kill the damned Night Guard!"

_Freddy did what? . ._ Bonnie thought, standing up and slipping away unnoticed.

Suddenly, a vision popped into his head, something that he didn't remember happening.

* * *

**_CRUNCH!_**

_"Oh my God!"_

_"Calli!"_

_"Run!"_

_Freddy ran towards the screams coming from the Pirate's Cove. He didn't want to know what Foxy did, but it was something bad. Foxy had been fine in the weeks before, but he seemed a bit. . ._

_. . .off_

_Freddy ran into the Pirate's Cove, and the sight made his oil run cold. Foxy stood at the edge of the stage, his hook raised in the air, his hand on his hip. His iconic laugh echoed from his bloody maw. His eyes were the darkest of black, with only his pupils glowing an unholy feral yellow, leaving trails of it's light in the poorly lit space that was his stage._

_Freddy finally snapped._

_The parents and children had already run from the building, so it was no problem to get straight to Foxy. Freddy walked straight to the auburn vulpine and grabbed him by the throat. The shock from the sudden force knocked Foxy from his trance, and his eyes returned to normal, now filled with fear. Freddy took no heed, as his own eyes turned to black, his own pupils turning to the coldest shade of ice blue._

_Freddy drew back his other hand in a fist and launched it straight into Foxy's chest, braking through the metal and rupturing an air valve._

_Foxy, now unable to breathe, grasped at his throat, gagging for air. Freddy suddenly heard a squish and looked down. He wanted to throw up._

_The mutilated corpse of a young girl, maybe six or seven, lay there, staring at him with it's one eye. The other eye had disappeared with her forehead and a large chunk of her brain. What was left of her hair was stained red and matted to her skull by the blood gushing from the wound. She looked as if she had just crumpled there, the look of utter shock and fear still locked onto her face. She just lay there, her clothes soaked from the puddle of her own blood that she sat in._

_Freddy looked back to Foxy, staring him straight in the eye as he squeezed with the hand around his throat. Foxy struggled, clawing at Freddy's arm with his hook and nails. Bonnie ran up behind Freddy and slammed the guitar over his head. This temporarily knocked Freddy from his trance, and he let go of Foxy's throat._

_Foxy ran out of the Pirate's Cove and into the Backstage Room, locking the door behind him and pressing the heavy metal table up against it. He collapsed to the floor in agony, trying to breathe. Goldie appeared, and kneeled down and began to help the poor Fox to fix his air valve._

* * *

Bonnie walked into the office, closing both of the doors and sitting in the office chair. He brought his knees up to his chest and looked to the floor.

He saw the Night Guard's blood on the tile, still wet from Chica's rampage. He looked away, to the children's drawings on the wall. Each one was odd. Something about the crudely drawn pictures was always off, but he didn't notice until now.

The eyes of Bonnie and his friends were purely black. Everything else was drawn just fine, they were cute pictures, until you noticed the eyes.

However, he noticed no pictures of Foxy at all. There were plenty with Freddy, Chica, and himself, but none of Foxy. Suddenly,another vision made it's way into his head.

* * *

_Bonnie followed Freddy as he walked throughout the building, tearing down every picture, every letter, any __**mention **of Foxy. Freddy held a burning anger in his eyes, his mouth drawn in a permanent snarl._

_Bonnie finally walked up to Freddy, wanting to reason with him._

_"Freddy. . ."_

_"**What?**" Freddy said, turning and glaring at the slightly smaller male behind him. Bonnie jumped back a bit, now scared of his older "brother."_

_"You can't just erase Foxy." Bonnie said, straightening his stance and trying to look commanding._

_"You're a joke." Freddy sneered, turning the rest of his body to the violet leporid. "You want to look like you can command me, like you can tell me what to do. You can't even look the part, let alone have the balls to do it."_

_Finally, Bonnie slapped him straight across the face._

_Freddy stumbled back a bit, but quickly regained his composure. Be then grabbed Bonnie by his bowtie and slammed him into the wall, lifting him up so that their eyes were level. Freddy stared Bonnie straight in the eye and smirked._

_*****"You think that I won't hurt you? Just because you're family? Just because I like you best?" Freddy said, almost laughing as he said it._

_Bonnie simply stared Freddy straight in the eye, and spit in his face._

_Freddy reached up and wiped the oily liquid from his face. He then punched Bonnie in the gut with the same hand. Bonnie recoiled, drawing his legs up at the sudden pain. Freddy then drew his hand back and punched him square in the side of the jaw. Bonnie cried out in pain, slapping and clawing at the hand that pinned him to the wall.*****_

_"Pathetic." Freddy said._

_Freddy let go and walked back down the hall. Bonnie just sat there. . ._

_. . .and began to cry._

* * *

"Why would he do that to me?" Bonnie said, crying harder. "He would never hurt me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey look! Early update!

Sorry once again if this offends anyone. If you haven't figured out by now, I'm trying to go through Bonnie's list memories to elude to Freddy's abusive past.

Yeah, he was pretty pissed. . .

Any way, Arrivederchi, amici mio!


	10. Chapter 10: A Haunting Past

"I need a freakin' smoke, dealing with your horseshit all the time!" Freddy shouted at Goldie, standing up from the table.

"Don't you go anywhere, Freddy!" Goldie said, standing as well. "Not until _this,_" he pointed between Foxy and Freddy, "is solved!"

"Oh, go f*** yerself!" Foxy shouted, face down on the table. "He'll never forgive me fer somethin' I can't even remember doing, the Horseshittin' bastard. . ."

"Wanna run that by me again, sailor man?!" Freddy shouted at Foxy.

"**Enough!**" Golden shouted, the vents rattling with the loudness of the cry.

It worked, as a quiet fell over the room, the only sound was the echoing of Goldens voice in the vents and the slight whirring of the gears in the animatronics. Chica looked around a bit, then turned back to the others, a worried expression on her face.

"Guys, where's Bonnie?!"

* * *

Bonnie was silently sobbing, his eyes clenched shut. Suddenly he heard a noise from within the room. He looked up and gasped in shock.

There stood an eight foot tall, pitch black shadowy figure. The only things that weren't blacker than night were its eyes and every single one of its teeth. Instead they were blinding white against the blackness of the rest of it. Looking closer at it, it looked much like a rabbit. Its tall ears touched the ceiling of the small office, and occasionally its face twitched, as if it were smelling something.

The figure cocked its head at Bonnie, a raspy groan coming from its snout.

"W-What do y-you want? . ." Bonnie asked the shadow, shaking.

The shadow leaned forward, causing Bonnie to back up into the chair. The shadow cocked its head once again, seemingly to observe Bonnie.

"**HEY!**" Someone shouted outside the right window of the office.

Bonnie and the Shadow turned their heads to see Golden pounding on the glass.

The shadow let out an unholy screech at the bear, then faded into wisps of dark smoke.

Bonnie felt a wave of sudden and extreme anger at the bear. But just as sudden as it came, it stopped. . .

. . .and Bonnie slumped forward onto the floor.

* * *

"-think he's coming to. Bonnie?"

"Lad, Ye okay?"

Bonnie opened his eyes to see a blurry Foxy and Freddy kneeling over him, concerned and scared looks on their faces. Bonnie tried to sit up, but received much needed help from Freddy in pulling his top half off of the cold tile floor.

Bonnie leaned on one arm and held his head with the other. He groaned in pain at the dizziness and aching pain that made his head pound. Foxy handed him a glass of pop from the Kitchen. Bonnie took it gratefully and downed it in one long gulp. The pain instantly went down in ferocity and Bonnie was able to see straight.

"Thanks guys. . ." Bonnie said groggily. Then he realized what was happening.

"Don't you two hate each other?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Aye," Foxy said, "but in reality, we be fightin' over Ye approval."

"It's not everyday that someone like you comes around." Freddy said, smiling a bit.

Bonnie blushed a bit at this, turning away from the two.

"No fair! Ye know how to make anyone blush!" Foxy complained.

Freddy stood from his spot on the floor and held out his hand to Foxy. Foxy took it and stood, shaking the bear's hand in forgiveness and agreement.

A thought carried between the two, and they both knew they were thinking the same thing. They looked at each other, then walked away, trying to find something to help Bonnie with.

* * *

Bonnie was in utter shock. He had watched these two try to murder each other for his _approval_? It was flooring to say the least. He just thought that Foxy was shy, or maybe didn't like company very much, not that he was _afraid of Freddy_! He thought that Freddy just didn't like Foxy very much, and that they kept to themselves and didn't bother each other.

He had never seen the two in the same room together, let alone make contact. Or at least, he thought he hadn't.

He didn't know anything anymore. He couldn't trust anyone, or anything that anyone told him except that yellow bear. Bonnie found it funny that the only one he could trust was one who's name was still a mystery. Freddy had called him "Golden," but he seemed to be irritated by that. Curiouser and Curiouser. . .

* * *

Goldie sat in a chair in th basement, drawing in the air with a line of purple light that came from the end of his Pointer finger. He drew a bear-like figure and another figure that looked like a rabbit, holding hands. He smiled and looked at his work.

Suddenly he scowled and swiped his hand through the glowing image. The tar seemed to drop from his eyes a bit more violently, and he put his head in his hands, quietly whimpering.

_Why, Jacky? . . _He thought, shaking his head.

He lifted his head and sighed. He drew in the air again, this time with a blood red line.

He drew fire. A burning fireball, engulfing a small outline in the center.

He drew in quick, angry strokes, making the image look sharp and jagged. He swiped his hand through this picture and stood up.

He walked over to a record player in the corner. He lifted it and pulled a record from underneath. He put the record on the turnstile and turned on the machine. He layed the the needle on the disc as it spun and after a moment or two of static, a peppy, lighthearted voice sounded.

"Hiya Kiddies!" The voice said. "It's your pal Jacky, and I'm here to play you a song!"

"And I'm Fredbear," A stereotypical western/southern voice said, "here to sound up the music box and serve some pizza!"

_There I am. . ._ Golden thought, remembering the day with fondness. He pulled the needle off the black vinyl disc before he could cry again.


	11. Chapter 11: Almost Normal

Foxy paced in his Cove, trying to think of a way to win Bonnie's approval and Freddy's forgiveness. He knew Freddy didn't _really _forgive him. He saw it in his eyes when they shook hands. They were just agreeing to draw a mutual ground for Bonnie, not for forgiveness.

_Maybe. . ._ Foxy thought, and quickly walked out of his Cove.

He walked into the Kitchen, saying hello to Chica on the way there. He walked straight to the back and opened the door to the Basement. He walked down the steps, closing the door behind him.

Now in total darkness, he felt up above his head on the beams and ledges. Finally, he found what he was looking for: a Builder's Torch. He turned on the high-powered flashlight and shone it down the steps.

He proceeded to walk down them, now nervous of his decision. If he had a heart, it would be pounding out of his chest now. He felt some of his joints start to shake, but quickly snapped himself out of it.

_Ye're the Cap'n o' the Vulpine, Dammit! Grow a pair! _He thought to himself.

He walked even quicker and finally reached the bottom of the stairs. He navigated through the various hanging meats and reached a door labeled "**SCRAPS**."

Pulling it open, he saw what he was looking for.

* * *

Bonnie still sat in his chair, pondering what to do about that yellow bear. He had helped him, and seemed to be an effective peacekeeper among the group. He was kind, and genuinely cared for each individual in the group.

He had comforted Chica, saved Bonnie, calmed Freddy down, and had (somewhat) fixed Foxy. He was like a parent. Bonnie liked him, he was not only the group's parent, but seemed very friendly.

The yellow bearreminded Bonnie of someone, but he couldn't remember who she was. . .

* * *

_"Cly-yde!" A feminine voice called from downstairs. "Time for breakfast!"_

_Clyde sat up in bed, stretching and yawning. He rubbed the slumber from his eyes and got out of bed. He opened his bedroom door and walked out into the hallway._

* * *

Bonnie jumped a bit, reacting to the vision. He kept having these visions, and he believed them to be true up until this point. Bonnie was an animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and nothing else. He never slept in a bed, he never heard that voice before, and he's never had breakfast.

But still he doubted himself. That yellow bear had made reference to him and his friends "being alive." Bonnie didn't remember anything before March 20th, 1988, when he assumed he had been activated.

* * *

Freddy sat on the edge of the Show Stage, staring into the camera's black lens as it panned back and forth again and again. He thought of the Nightguard who always used to watch him through it. He smiled inwardly.

_Odd,_ He thought, _someone was alive, and now they aren't. What actually happens after you die? We're trapped here, but what happened to him? Is there a Heaven and Hell as his Mother used to tell him, or is there simply a Limbo where lost souls wandered until the end of time?_

Freddy started to grow angry. He was trapped in this awful suit, while that damned Guard who killed them probably roamed scot-free! He needed to find him, to kill him. Freddy needed to break every bone in his body, one by one by one. Then, when he's on the verge of Death's sweet embrace, Freddy would crush his skull. Freddy would revel in the joy of knowing he had been punished.

* * *

Chica was back in the Kitchen, stress cooking as she sometimes did. She would cook the Pizzas, then stored them in the freezers so that the cooking staff would just reheat them when the Pizzeria opened again in the morning. It was a simple system that worked out better than it really should've, but Chica didn't care. She loved to cook, and it helped relieve her stress levels.

"You know, the humans don't exactly need all that pizza."

Chica was startled by the sullen and sudden voice, but calmed when she realized that it was that Yellow Bear. He seemed a bit downtrodden, as if he were remembering a painful or depressing experience. She could relate.

"Well," Chica replied, "don't tell anyone, but I actually eat a lot more than I should."

"Really?" The Yellow Bear replied. "The name's Golden Freddy, but you can call me Golden or Gold if you wish."

"Oh, alright 'Gold.'"

"There ya go."

"Uhm, hello?"

Booth Golden and Chica looked at the door, surprised to see Bonnie standing there. The gang had left him on his own so that he could calm down or whatever.

"Hey Bonnie." Chica said, turning to take a pizza out of the oven.

"Hello Bonnie." Golden said, waving a bit before turning to go.

"Wait, you just got here!" Chica said, seeing Golden make his way towards the door.

"I just wanted to check on you, to see if you were doing alright."

With that he left, with Bonnie following.

Chica sighed and laughed to herself a bit. She felt a lot better being on a first name basis with the bear that saved her best friend.


	12. Chapter 12: Deep Thought and Reflection

Bonnie was so intrigued by this "Golden Freddy." He seemed to know much more than what he was letting on, even if it was a lot. He couldn't stop thinking about how he might've come to be, and how he came to manifest. Obviously he wasn't of this plane of existence. Sometimes he would just fade in and out of vision, or seem to glitch in both visual effects and audio.

_Hmm. . . _Bonnie pondered, _What if, no, that's rare, even if that's what it is. But how?_

Bonnie hurried after the golden bear. He wanted to ask him some questions, to see if his assumption was correct. He caught him in the West Hall and tapped him on the shoulder.

As Golden Freddy turned around, Bonnie finally noticed how tall Gold was compared to himself. He was almost a whole foot taller than Bonnie, not counting his ears.

"Yes?" Gold said, a look of both pure calm and amusement on his face. Though Bonnie noticed something in those dark eyes of his. A sadness, like a depression that lay just below the skin.

"Uhm, I wanted to ask you some. . . questions?"

"I don't have anything to do, take your best shot."

"Well," Bonnie started, "What are you?"

"Well," Gold laughed "I thought it obvious that I was a big blonde bear, but okay. I am model F-52, or 'Fredbear.'"

"Okay," Bonnie said, "How about: **Who **are you?"

"Now, **that's **a question." Gold answered, a smile creeping it's way into his face. "I am Golden Freddy, Yellow Bear, Gold, Golden, Fredbear, and (as some of the Nightguards have said) Big Yellow Scary Bitch."

Bonnie laughed at this, a small smile appearing on his lips. He found the bear's sarcasm comedic. He thought that him and Gold could be friends. They both liked making jokes and being sarcastic, so it was a start. Bonnie wondered if he could get anymore information out of the bear.

"Where are you from?" Bonnie inquired.

"Fredbear's Family Diner, operational from 1972 to 1986. I sung songs and served pizza to the patrons with. . ."

Suddenly he stopped, a twang of sadness shot through him. Bonnie could see it in his eyes. He felt empathy for the bear, wanting to help him. Though, he didn't know how. He just knew how to "crack wise," not be a psycho-therapist or whatever they were called.

"W-With who, Gold?"

"No one."

"Then, How did it become inoperational?"

"It burned to the ground." Gold said, a tear rolling from his eye.

Bonnie hugged him, nearly feeling the depression radiating from him. Gold returned the hug, silently sobbing into Bonnie's shoulder.

* * *

"Reggy?" Foxy said, stumbling around the dark room.

The small circle of light from his torch didn't provide very much light now, and it seemed to be dying. The light kept flickering on and off if he moved it to much.

"Oi, Captain." A voice said off on the far side of the room. His familiar British accent causing Foxy to smile. However, when he walked over to greet his friend, his smile instantly dropped.

Reggy was originally an electric blue racoon, and was going to be the villain of Foxy's Pirate act. Now, he was a scrap heap.

He was discontinued because of funding. The management couldn't keep five different animatronics well oiled and in good condition at the same time, so they used the newest edition, Reginald Raccoon of the Queen's Court, as scrap parts for the other acts. Now Reggy's legs were missing, everything an oily mess below his waist. He was laying down on a table, strapped onto it so that he didn't shake or wobble to much when the mechanics were removing parts. His left arm below the elbow the elbow was also removed, along with his lower jaw and right eye.

His voice box hadn't been taken yet, and Foxy prayed that no one would ever need a voice box repair. Foxy walked over and pulled up a chair, pulling the cord to turn on the lamp above Reggy's table. Foxy sat down and turned off the torch, holding Reggy's remaining hand.

"Now how is my old friend doing?" Reggy said, staring into the lamp above his head. "What sage advice does he need from half a raccoon?"

"Romantic." Foxy said, slightly melancholy.

"You don't seem too excited about that," Reggy said, "what's wrong?"

"Bonnie." Foxy sighed, lending back in the chair, earning some groans from the old wood. "He seems so aloof, so distant. I don't know what it is, but I have. . ."

"What?" Reggy asked.

". . .a connection, a feeling, something towards him. Like I always have, but it's become so much stronger in the last few weeks." Foxy said, thinking of all the times he's watched Bonnie onstage during the day.

"Sounds like the Captain's fallen head over heels for Bonnie Bunny." Reggy said, smiling as much as he could. "I'm smiling if you couldn't tell."

"I know ye are, ya smug bastard." Foxy laughed.

"When did you start having them?" Reggy asked. "The feelings?"

"I don't know." Foxy admitted. "They've always been there, but the earliest I can recall knowing about them was June 1989."

Reggy seemed to jerk in surprise at the date. Foxy jumped back at the Raccoon's twitch.

_The murders. . ._ Reggy thought, _I never thought it would happen. . ._

* * *

Freddy still sat at the edge of the stage. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes, needing a smoke. He jerked the case several times before realizing that he was out.

"Dammit." He cussed to himself, crumbling the package and throwing it to the side. He stood up, snapping his endoskeleton spine's vertebrae into place.

He walked through the Dining Hall, heading towards the East Hallway. He looked at the 'Freddy Fazbear Rules', only to find that they had been changed with another news article about them closing down. He quickly ripped it off the wall, angered at the mention of them being destroyed.

Now needing a smoke more than ever, he stepped into the Office to find his stash of fags. He opened one of the drawers in the desk to find it empty. He opened another. Empty.

Empty.

Empty.

**Empty.**

"F*ck!" Freddy shouted, his deep voice echoing throughout the building.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oh look ^ something I forgot in the last chapter cause I'm a dumb shit. Big surprise there.

How is it anyone who reads? I am really trying to roll these chapters out, but I am busy with family and preparation for school and whatnot, so it's not like this has all my time anymore. Truly sorry to everyone who's been waiting forever for another chapter, I'm lazy.

Also, my first ever review was on this story, and it had some good pointers on what to do in the story. Anyone else with ideas, tell me in reviews so that I can please the masses with my work, and not just pray that I'm doing stuff right.

Arrivederchi, amici mio!

(PS: Fags are packs of cigarettes, not slander for gays. I'm one of those two things, and last I recall packs of cigarettes don't have fingers to type.)


End file.
